In electrochemical measurements, a chemical “reference potential” is often used in conjunction with an electrochemical sensor such as, for example, a pH sensor. The reference potential is analogous to the ground potential in an electrical circuit. In most cases, the reference potential is derived from a reference electrode that is immersed in a separate reference cell, where the reference cell is in ionic communication with the test solution. Typically, the reference electrode develops a reference potential through insoluble silver or mercury salts that are in contact with their metals. In the reference cell, the salts are typically contained in a conducting, ionic solution that is in ionic contact with the test solution. The ionic contact between the ionic solution of the reference cell and the test solution is typically provided via a porous layer, which allows ions to flow from the reference cell to the test solution and vice versa. One problem with many of these systems is that if the ionic flow rate through the porous layer is too low, drift can be introduced into the measurement, and if the ionic flow rate is too high, the ionic solution can be a source of contamination to the test solution and visa versa.